Depression occuring after a heart attack is common and represents a significant independent risk factor for increased mortality. No antidepressant drug therapy has been demonstrated to be safe and effective in patients with a recent heart attack. The purpose of this study is to evaluate the safety of sertraline, an established antidepressant, in this patient group, and to gather data on the efficacy of the treatment in more severely depressed patients.